


Like Happy Death Day but Bandom Fic

by ashottoremember



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Asshole Mikey Way, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), F/M, Frerard, Friday the 13th, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Horror, M/M, Movie: Happy Death Day (2017), Multi, Murder, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Pre-MCR, Spooky, Student Frank Iero, Student Ray Toro, Teen Frank Iero, frat party, jason vorhees - Freeform, petekey, slasher fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashottoremember/pseuds/ashottoremember
Summary: “Someone’s dead over there,” Frank blurted out, which got everyone to finally get up and haul ass inside.The party had mostly spilled outside while they had been gone, making it easier to move around inside.“What do you mean someone is dead ?” Pete asked Frank, while Gerard tried to lock the door behind him.“There is a guy with his head nearly cut off,” Frank hissed.
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	Like Happy Death Day but Bandom Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @throwupsparkle on Twitter's Halloween challenge. My prompt was slasher film.

**October 13th, 1999**

The bell to the small bookstore jingled, stirring Mikey from the novel he was reading behind the counter. His eyes slowly refocused through his black-and-white-framed glasses on his junior co-worker. The kid’s black hair was a disheveled mess, sticking up in strange points at the back, contrasting drastically with his catholic school uniform. He scooted towards the back room to deposit his school bag. He was a few minutes late, but Mikey didn’t care. The store was dead, and he returned his focus to the Stephen King novel he was reading while hunched over the counter. 

“Hey,” the kid piped up after a minute, forcing Mikey to tear himself away from the book. 

Mikey stood up to his full height, eyeing the smaller boy. He knew full well he stood a good few inches above him and could be intimidating if he wanted to, regardless of his lanky build. He wasn’t in the mood to be hassled. Mikey stared down his long, pointed nose at the younger boy, not saying anything, just waiting. 

The boy stood in front of him uncomfortably for a minute, fidgeting with his hands. “How’s the, er, store been today,” he tried to say conversationally, but it came out as barely a squeak. Mikey’s intimidation attempts were paying off. 

Mikey shrugged and slumped his shoulders down slightly, backing off. “Pretty quiet. There’s some boxes in the back that need to be marked off as inventory, Frank.” Mikey pulled on his bangs, making sure they were still smooth under the arms of his glasses. He hated the way his glasses made his hair stand haphazardly to attention sometimes. 

Frank nodded, but didn’t move, chewing anxiously on his lip ring. 

“Is there something else?” Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank. 

“I, er, heard at school today that there is some big Halloween event planned at one of the nearby colleges…” Frank trailed off, his brown eyes wide as they gazed up at Mikey expectantly. 

Mikey waited for a moment before realising he wasn’t going to continue. “Thats...nice?”

Frank’s cheeks started to go red and he looked down at his feet. “I was wondering if you were going? Like your brother is at college, right?” 

“Oh!” Mikey had to bite his tongue to stop the burst of laughter bubbling in his chest from escaping. He had seen the way Frank’s eyes followed his brother around the store when he came in to visit. Who was he to stand in the way of young love? “Yeah, he did mention something about it to me. Angling for an invite are we?” Mikey poked Frank in the shoulder and shuffled past him so Frank wouldn’t be able to see the amused smirk covering his face. 

“I know I’m only a senior in high school, but like I thought if you were going we could maybe check it out...together?” Frank seemed glued to the spot as he very carefully focused on getting his words out. 

“Yeah, man, yeah,” Mikey took a deep breath to suppress his giggles. “You just need to promise me you’re not going to be lame in front of my friends.” 

Frank spun around to face Mikey, his hands up in defense. “Of course not, Mikey! I promise to be on my best behaviour!” 

Mikey chuckled and ruffled Frank’s hair. “I hope not your best behaviour - where would the fun be in that?” Mikey wandered off to feign working hard somewhere else in the store, indicating the conversation was over. Usually he wouldn’t even bother going to one of the fraternity blowouts, but watching Frank fawn over his brother all night might actually make it a bit of fun. 

Frank’s heart was beating with excitement, shocked that Mikey had actually agreed to bring him along. Not wanting to upset his co-worker, he promptly set to doing the inventory Mikey had mentioned, and left him alone for the rest of the shift. 

* * *

**October 31st, 1999, 7:00pm**

Frank haphazardly sprinted up the basement stairs to where someone was thumping on the front door impatiently. He almost tripped over and face planted in the platform boots and long pants he was wearing. Taking a deep breath to compose himself he opened the door expecting angry trick or treaters. 

Mikey Way was leaning against his door frame, arms crossed, filling almost the entire space. He was dressed in his usual black jeans and hoodie, but a battered hockey mask sat lopsided atop his head. His bangs were straightened and slicked underneath his glasses in standard Mikey style as well. He stared down his nose at Frank as usual, looking bored and frustrated with the younger boy already. 

“What are you meant to be? Tall?” Mikey sneered at him, his smirk exposing his elongated canine teeth ever so slightly. 

“I’m Frankenstein’s Monster!” Frank stated, defensively holding up a cheap Halloween store mask before popping it atop his head in a similar manner to Mikey. 

Mikey chuckled at that. “Frank is Frankenstein’s Monster, how original,” he teased, straightening up. 

“And what are you meant to be? That has to be the laziest costume I’ve ever seen.” Frank shot back, crossing his arms. 

“Jason Vorhees, duh,” Mikey said, pointing at the mask. “Are you ready to go or what? I told Gee we’d meet him outside beforehand - he was nervous about showing up alone.” 

“Oh, er, yeah, just let me grab my smokes,” Frank’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he snatched the lighter and pack of cigarettes off the stand near the door, along with his keys. He shut the door and locked it behind him, trailing Mikey to his rusted hunk of metal called a car that looked like it shouldn’t even run anymore. Frank considered the vehicle for a moment, but ultimately decided if it had managed to deliver Mikey here safely, it would get them to the party in one piece. 

“You can smoke in my car, but only if you share,” Mikey told him before ducking to get behind the steering wheel. 

The door to the car protested loudly as Frank opened it, and he again reconsidered the safety of the vehicle. As he slipped into the passenger’s seat Mikey turned the key and the engine chugged several times before it started with a sickly thud. 

The drive to the frat house felt like it stretched on for eons as Frank sat in the passenger seat, his body humming with nervous excitement. He and Mikey shared a few cigarettes in the car, and Frank begged the nicotine to calm his nerves. Mikey’s older brother, Gerard, made Frank’s stomach do backflips which he loved and hated at the same time. He wished he could control his body around the older man, but nothing ever seemed to be able to keep him in check. Frank had been relieved and disappointed when Mikey explained Gerard was moving on campus this semester. Seeing him around town and in the bookstore unexpectedly had been playing havoc on his emotions, but never seeing him around was also a huge blow. As much as the older man seemed to make him act erratically, he felt like he did an excellent job concealing it, as no-one had ever seemed to pick up on how he made Frank feel. 

“Gee said to park here and walk so the car doesn’t get in the line of fire tonight,” Mikey started explaining, pulling the handbrake on tight. 

Frank’s heart started to thrash against his ribcage as if it were trying to break free and run in a separate direction. 

Mikey turned to Frank suddenly, his face solemn. “Please, Frank, for the love of God don’t be weird in front of my brother. I’ve brought you here as a favour, but I don’t want to see any of your strange, twitchy shit, okay?” Mikey turned to get out of the car before Frank could respond. 

Frank’s eyes bugged out. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as good at concealing his emotions as he had first thought. Frank awkwardly got out of the car and hastily caught up to Mikey, who hadn’t waited to start walking down the sidewalk towards the party. In the distance he could already make out lights and toilet paper and decorations on a large house that was attracting masses of college students in costumes. 

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Mikey called out to someone in a full fur bear suit. 

“Gerard, you remember Frank from work?” Mikey said to the person in the bear suit who was fumbling to remove the head. 

After a few seconds the head finally popped off revealing a flushed Gerard, his black hair plastered to his forehead from the tight bear head. “Hey, Frankie,” he beamed, exposing his small teeth and making Frank blush in return. “Frankenstein’s monster, nice!” Gerard extended a hand and Frank took it, hoping the tremble in his hand was not noticeable to the older man. 

“Thanks. Nice bear suit…?” Frank responded, and quickly busied his hands pulling a cigarette from his pack, offering them to the Way brothers. Gerard gratefully took one and started to saunter towards the party house, bear head tucked under his arm. 

It wasn’t long before the trio was walking up the front steps to the large frat house. Almost immediately after entering the house, someone called out to Mikey. 

“Michael James!” The voice belonged to a small man with a pointed black fringe. He had fangs protruding from his mouth and a high-necked cape slung around his shoulders. 

“Count Pete,” Mikey grinned at him, doing that weird bro-hug thing Frank thought people only did in TV shows. “You remember my brother, Gerard. And this is Frank,” 

Frank and Gerard both waved awkwardly at ‘Count Pete’, and looked at each other confused as Pete’s hand drifted into Mikey’s back pocket without a second thought. 

“Have you seen Alicia yet?” Mikey asked Pete, already wandering off from Gerard and Frank.

The pair stood awkwardly in the entry way for a moment, barely acquaintances, yet still more friendly with each other than anyone else at the party. 

“So,” Frank said after a minute, “Mikey’s boyfriend?” 

“I don’t think so…” Gerard responded, smacking his lips together. “I thought he was dating Alicia, but he does seem to get around…”

Frank nodded and silence enveloped the pair again. 

“Wanna get a drink?” Gerard asked, breaking the silence. 

“Fuck yes,” Frank replied, relieved, and followed as Gerard navigated his way to the bar.

The pair were on their fourth shot in a row when Gerard saw someone he recognised. 

“RAYMOND!” he yelled across the room, his eyes huge with excitement as the alcohol pumped through his veins. 

“Gerard!” Came an equally hearty reply from a taller man dressed as a mad scientist. His curly hair was sprayed black on the ends and spiked up, giving him the appearance of someone who had just been stuck a fork in a wall outlet. He made his way over to Frank and Gerard, his tattered lab coat billowing as he walked. 

“Good to see you, man,” Gerard hugged the other man and immediately offered him a drink. “Frank, this is Ray. Ray, Frank,”

 _Far more polite than Mikey,_ Frank thought, shaking Ray’s hand. 

“Frank works with Mikey at the bookstore,” Gerard elaborated. 

“Oh, c-” Ray was cut off by some frat guys hooting behind them as someone engaged in a ridiculous prank that none of them could quite figure out, aside from the fact that there were a swarm of shirtless men in Jason hockey masks. 

Gerard picked up two cups of beer and indicated towards the door with his head. Frank and Ray both grabbed a couple of drinks and followed Gerard out onto the porch, away from the kerfuffle inside. 

As they slipped outside Frank heard someone else call out to Gerard. The guy was more popular than Frank had first assumed from his dirty hoodies and greasy hair. Frank scanned the area and saw Gerard was waving at a greasy guy sitting on a deck chair, beer in one hand and a joint in the other. His dirty hair hung limply around his shoulders, giving him a gaunt expression. He had a ripped shirt and some faux fur poking out from places, and Frank tried to figure out what he was dressed as while blindly following Gerard over to him. 

“Roberto, man, I didn’t think you were coming,” Gerard promptly plopped himself into the guy’s lap and took the joint off him.

Frank felt his face go red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Of course Gerard wasn’t single. What had Frank been thinking? Even if he was single, it was stupid to think he’d be interested in some high school senior. He was in _college_. 

“The moon was calling to me, awoo,” the guy giggled, tilting his head back. It finally clicked to Frank that he was dressed as a werewolf, albeit a haphazard one. He smiled serenely as he stole the joint back off Gerard and squeezed him around the waist slightly. 

Frank seethed quietly, staring at the pair. 

“Bert, this is Mikey’s friend from work, Frank. Frank, this is my roommate Bert.” Gerard grinned up at Frank innocently, making Frank have trouble staying grumpy with him.

"He's a "gifted" student," Ray elaborated, using air quotes. 

"Gifted at rolling a clean joint," Bert grinned dopily, holding his joint up to be praised. 

Slowly Frank’s mind churned over what Gerard had said. Roommate. Roommate. Not boyfriend. Not _friend_ *wink wink*. Roommate. Were they just affectionate friends? Frank considered their relationship for a minute more until he realised he was just silently staring at the two of them get stoned. 

“Did the doc forget to give you a brain in the end?” Bert giggled, stubbing out the joint and downing the rest of his beer.

“Oh my God, Gerard, is that your brother?” Ray interjected before Frank could come up with a witty retort. They followed Ray’s finger which was pointing past the pair to where a group of men and women were all fawning over one individual in the middle 

As they watched Frank recognised Mikey apparently making out with the vampire man from earlier, while a girl with long dark hair in a zombie cheerleader costume fondled him below the belt. Around them others were also getting intimate, like some outdoor orgy by the pool. 

“The fuck, Michael??” Gerard yelled, already halfway over to the group. 

Frank stumbled over his own feet to catch up with him. 

“Mikey, you promised to not be a slut at _my_ college!” Gerard’s hands balled into fists as he stood in front of the group, most of whom continued on with their sexual exploits unperturbed by the angry bear. 

“Gerard, chill,” Mikey half-smiled up at his brother as the cheerleader sucked on his neck from behind, his eyes seemingly unable to focus on anything. 

“Why do you always fucking do this, Mikey?” Gerard squeaked and Frank realised he was actually really upset with his brother. 

“Big brother, you need to learn to relax and enjoy life’s pleasures,” Mikey tipped his head down to lick something off another girl’s chest. 

“I can’t keep trying to protect you when you do stupid shit like this!” Gerard’s voice quavered slightly, but Mikey didn’t seem to notice. 

“Gee, I love you, but I’m not a baby anymore. You don’t need to protect me. I’ve got that covered,” Mikey chortled as he pulled a long string of condoms from his back pocket. 

Frank could see Gerard’s face turning red with frustration and without thinking slipped his hand into Gerard’s to get his attention. “Hey,” Frank said softly. “How much trouble can he get into here? There’s people everywhere,” 

Gerard looked at Frank then around them for a second, hesitating. 

“He’ll be okay,” Frank squeezed the other man’s hand gently, and tugged him slightly away from Mikey’s harem. “Let’s have some fun of our own,” 

A cheeky smile spread across Frank’s face and onto Gerard’s. Clearly between the shots Frank had loosened up enough to not care what everyone else thought of him. Frank led Gerard back to where Bert and Ray had comfortably set up with some extra booze and seats. 

“We’re playing a drinking game,” Ray stated, handing Gerard and Frank a fresh beer each. 

Frank nervously gripped his cup as he sat down next to Gerard, facing Ray and Bert. Yes he had been drunk before, and he’d been stoned before, but usually he was alone in his basement or with his only friend Hambone. He had never played a game with other people who could see him being an embarrassment the more inebriated he got. 

“It’s a very simple game called _Never Have I Ever_.” Bert explained conspiratorially, hunching forward so his hair fell in front of his eyes dramatically. He chuckled to himself and pulled a cigarette from his back pocket, lighting it up as he leant back again. 

A lump formed in Frank’s throat. He knew the game - it was in the title - but he was sorely disadvantaged being the youngest one here. He jumped when he felt a hand reach out and squeeze his knee. Following the arm up he saw it was attached to a furry bear suit. 

“Don’t worry, we’re just having fun,” Gerard told him, giving him a surprisingly comforting look. 

Frank felt heat rising in his face and his jeans. 

“Yeah, we won’t judge you for being a virgin,” Bert snorted. Gerard immediately threw an empty cup at him. 

“Like you can talk, Bert. How’s your hand? Rubbed raw from friction yet?” Gerard sneered at him. 

Frank sighed into his beer, embarrassed that Gerard felt like he needed to fight his battles for him. 

“I’ll start,” Ray stated. “Never have I ever pissed on my roommate’s bed.” Ray smirked at Bert and Gerard. 

“That’s not fair!” Bert protested. 

Gerard giggled to himself and took a deep drink, shrugging at Frank’s probing eyes. 

“Drink, Robert,” Ray insisted. “Your turn.” 

The game progressed for a couple of arounds when Mikey, Pete and the cheerleader from earlier wandered over to join them. 

“Sobering up too much. Mind if we join?” Mikey said by way of explanation, inserting himself into the circle with his friends. 

“Please, make yourself at home,” Gerard said sarcastically, not that any of them cared. 

“I’m Frank, by the way,” Frank said to Pete and the girl. 

“Alicia, Pete,” responded the zombie cheerleader, pointing at herself and the vampire as she sat down on Mikey’s lap next to Frank. 

“Your turn then, Alicia,” Ray said. 

“Never have I ever thought I’d gotten a girl pregnant,” she said without a beat, giggling as everyone except Gerard drank. 

Bert was right, Frank was as good as a virgin, but when he was 8 years old he was told that you could get girls pregnant from holding hands. He had freaked out and started pooling his pocket money until his grandad explained to him that wasn’t where babies came from. He was glad he didn’t have to explain that to the group though. He was finally starting to feel like he fit in. 

“Never have I ever dropped out of art school because I can’t trust my little brother to look after himself,” Mikey said, glaring at Gerard. 

Gerard stood up so fast his seat fell over. 

“Mikey, what the fuck is wrong with you!” Ray bashed Mikey over the head with something. Frank didn’t see, he was following the distressed Way brother away from the group. 

“Gerard, wait,” 

“Leave me alone!” 

Frank heard a ripping sound as Gerard walked around the side of the house and realised he was pulling off his bear suit. A minute later Gerard had slowed as his feet were tangled in the costume. Frank caught up to him around the side of the house. Barely any light was cast in this spot, meaning there were very few people around. A few feet away was one bundle of clothes which Frank figured was someone who had passed out early. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Frank stood in front of Gerard, forcing his back to the wall of the house. 

“Yeah, I’m totally fine.” Gerard tilted his head up as if he were trying to force the tears to stay inside his eyeballs. “Why don’t you go back to hanging out with Mikey. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“N-no,” Frank said quietly, stepping slightly closer to the other man. The warmth coming off of his body was comforting to Frank, and the alcohol fogging his brain made him think this was a totally good idea. 

“Then why the fuck are you here, dude? And why do you keep following me?” Gerard looked down at Frank and pulled the monster mask off from the top of his head, casually inspecting it. 

“You’re the only cool person here,”

Gerard burst out laughing. “Are you fucking high? You heard Mikey. I’m a loser who can’t let go of his baby brother.” 

“You’re not a loser,”

“Why are you fucking here? Are you one of Mikey’s bitches? You join in on the fuck sessions? Is that it?” Gerard was getting worked up now, directing his frustrations towards Frank. 

Frank closed his eyes and braced himself. This was fine. If Gerard needed to vent right now, he could do that. He was used to it. 

Gerard breathed heavily for a minute, suppressing his frustrated tears. “Why are you here?” he asked again, quieter. 

Without overthinking it, Frank reached out and found Gerard’s hand. “Because my co-worker has a really cute older brother who goes to college here and I miss seeing him in the store.” Frank’s heart started thumping in his chest again, no amount of alcohol able to subdue the panic he just activated in his nervous system. His eyes were fixed on their shoes, and he listened intently for Gerard to say anything at all. 

“I thought you fucked girls,” Gerard mumbled. 

Frank’s cheeks went red, but he didn’t look up. “I don’t fuck anyone,” he confessed. 

“But the game…”

“I used to think you could get pregnant from holding hands,” 

Gerard held up their intertwined hands, forcing Frank to look up. “Are you trying to get me pregnant, Frank?” 

They both burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. It was easier to giggle in the dark than acknowledge what they were actually talking about. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way, Frank.” Gerard dropped his hand, but it may as well have been his heart. “But you’re in high school still. That just doesn’t seem very responsible of me.” 

“I graduate in like a month though!” 

“Yeah and I graduate soon too. I just don’t see how-” 

“Wait,” Frank cut him off, “is that the only thing stopping you?” 

“I mean,” 

“Do you like me?” Frank knew exactly what he was doing as he turned his huge brown eyes on Gerard. 

“Oh my god why do you think I was always in the book store? I love Mikey, but I didn’t need to check on him at work. I-” 

Frank silenced him with the gentle press of his lips on Gerard’s. Instinctually Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“You are too young for me,” Gerard simply stated when Frank pulled back. 

“But it’s my 18th birthday,”

“Oh, well in that case, happy birthday.” Gerard pulled Frank in again for a deeper, more passionate kiss. His tongue invading Frank’s mouth and tasting stale cigarettes and sticky booze. Gerard's teeth grazed Frank's lip ring gently, as he tugged on his lower lip. 

A giggle bubbled up in Frank’s throat as his mind finally processed what was happening. 

Gerard pulled back, leaning his forehead on Frank’s, both of them panting slightly. “Am I that bad of a kisser? I’ve had good reviews in the past,” 

“Not that,” Frank couldn’t control the grin plastered on his face. “This is so surreal. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” 

“I have some idea,” Gerard pulled Frank in tight, tucking Frank’s head into the crook of his neck. “I’m so glad you’re here tonight, and I’m sorry for being an asshole.” 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist and inhaled deeply his smell of grunge and ash. “Best birthday ever,” Frank mumbled into the dirty band tee Gerard was now wearing. 

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, until Gerard broke the silence.

“Frank?” 

“Mmm?” Frank grunted, not wanting to break away from Gerard, feeling so comfortable in his arms. 

“Did you pee or something?” 

Frank pushed back from Gerard. “What the fuck, no???” 

They both looked down and saw a warm, dark liquid pooling around their feet, too viscous to be urine. 

“Frank, what is that?” 

Frank followed the path of the liquid back to the mound of clothes he’d noticed earlier. “I thought it was someone passed out…” Frank poked the mound and it fell forward exposing a partygoer with their throat slit wide open. Frank yelped and leapt back, stepping on Gerard’s feet. 

“Is he?” 

“Gerard, his head is almost detached!” Frank yelled. 

“We need to call the cops,” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and started dragging him back to the house to find a phone. 

Frank nearly tripped and fell several times before Gerard made him stop, forcibly removed his platform boots, and threw them to the side. Frank didn’t protest, he figured he wouldn’t be able to outrun any psycho killer in those shoes anyway. As they passed their friends Bert and Ray started making wise cracks about what they had been up to. 

“No time to explain,” Gerard told them solemnly, “but you guys need to follow us inside _right now_.” 

“Wh-why?” 

“No _time_ , Bert,” 

“Someone’s dead over there,” Frank blurted out, which got everyone to finally get up and haul ass inside. 

The party had mostly spilled outside while they had been gone, making it easier to move around inside. 

“What do you mean someone is _dead_?” Pete asked Frank, while Gerard tried to lock the door behind him. 

“There is a guy with his head nearly cut off,” Frank hissed. 

“Holy fuck,” 

“Yeah, right, what is this really about?” Mikey sneered, his arm around Alicia’s waist and her hand in his back pocket. 

“He’s not lying, Mikey,” Gerard grunted as he fought with the door’s lock. 

“I’m gonna go look for a phone,” Ray said, walking off. 

“You’re just trying to distract from the fact that you both came back with less clothes on than before,” Mikey glared at Frank. 

“Mikey, I am sick of your shit.” Gerard slammed the lock and turned around, getting in Mikey’s face. “I didn’t realise it was such a fucking burden having someone care about you so much. And for your fucking information, my love life is none of your fucking business. Just because you want to whore around and make sure everyone knows, doesn’t mean I do.” 

“Didn’t realise that’s how you saw me,” Mikey twitched his head, reminiscent of the way his brother had done earlier when trying not to cry. “Come on Alicia, I have something to show you,” he whispered to her, starting to walk away. 

“Mikey, please, don’t-” Gerard started but was silenced by Mikey merely flipping him the bird as he walked away. Gerard turned toward Pete, “Are you going to follow him?” 

“You said there is a dead body, and I believe you. Besides they always ignore me when they’re together,” Pete shrugged. 

“Ok, we need to find a phone and call the cops. Everything will be fine,” Gerard was vibrating with nervous energy, his eyes flicking all around the place trying to find a phone. 

“Pete and I will go this way and look, you and Frank can check the other side.” Bert nodded in the direction Mikey had gone. 

Gerard nodded. “Hey,” he reached a hand out to Bert’s shoulder before he could get too far, “please be careful. There could be a murderer here somewhere.” 

“Everything will be okay, dude,” Bert pulled Gerard into a hug, mumbling into his hair, “Mikey will be fine.” 

“Thanks, man,” Gerard sighed and Bert and Pete wandered off in the footsteps of Mikey and Alicia. 

“Come on, there has to be a phone here somewhere.” Frank started to scuttle off in the opposite direction, adrenaline coursing through his veins, mixing with the alcohol he had consumed. He had to move, do something, otherwise he might just curl up and start to cry. 

Gerard followed and they walked in silence, checking rooms for phones as they went. The party continued on around them, the patrons none the wiser to the potential threat lurking in their midst. 

* * *

**October 31st 1999, 10:00pm**

“Your brother is such a dick,” Alicia sighed, slumping onto the bed in front of Mikey. 

“He’s not all bad,” Mikey responded flatly. He already felt the guilt building inside of him. He had brought Frank here well aware that they liked each other. He knew what he had been doing. It was just the way that Gerard acted so superior to him really rubbed him the wrong way. But he didn’t deserve Mikey being a prick to him in front of everyone. He made a mental note to take him out for coffee the next day and apologise properly. 

“He, like, literally slutshamed you. Multiple times!” Alicia had gone a lot harder on the booze and party drugs than Mikey tonight and it was glaringly obvious as she gestured dramatically while she spoke. Her eyes kept flickering to multiple locations, as if she were trying to decide which Mikey was the real one. 

“You know it’s really hard for me to get a boner when you’re talking about my brother,” Mikey smirked down at her, removing his glasses before leaning down to kiss her aggressively. 

Alicia pulled him onto the bed with her as he deepened the kiss. Mikey moved to remove his mask, but Alicia stopped him. “Leave it on,” she said, “it’s kinda sexy,” 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Mikey kissed her again, sliding his hand under her skimpy top and pulling it up. Alicia sat up briefly and tugged it up over her head, exposing a lacy black bra underneath. A growl escaped Mikey’s lips as he leant down to kiss her breasts, sucking gently and leaving a purple bruise. 

Alicia jumped suddenly, pulling Mikey up to her. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Mikey leant back down to continue what he was doing, his hand trailing up her thigh under her tiny skirt. 

Alicia jumped again, pushing him off her. “Mikey, I think someone is outside the door listening to us.”

“It’s a party, babe, there’s people everywhere.” He was starting to get frustrated now, having thought he was finally going to get his rocks off tonight. 

Alicia seemed content with that response and allowed him to continue what he was doing. Mikey gently pulled at the hem of her panties underneath the skirt, feeling the heat from between her legs. He leant up and kissed her neck, sucking to leave another hickey. Alicia writhed under his touch and her movement excited him even more. Just as he was about to remove his own shirt the lights went out and Alicia squealed in fright. 

“What happened?” Alicia grabbed a pillow off of the bed and covered her exposed torso, as if the dark made her more self-conscious for some reason. 

“The power went out, I guess,” Mikey stood up, grabbed his glasses and started for the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be right back. Just going to see if it’s the whole street or just this house. Do _not_ move. I am so hot for you right now, you have no idea,” Mikey ducked out into the hallway, letting the door close behind him. 

Alicia started to shift around on the bed into a more seductive position. It had only been a few seconds when the door opened again and Mikey returned, his Jason mask now completely covering his face. 

“That was fast,” Alicia smiled at him. “So is it just us or the whole street?” 

Mikey didn’t respond, just sauntered over to her, his hands behind his back. 

“Mikey, is it just us?” 

He got closer and Alicia noticed that his clothes looked somehow different, but she couldn’t quite tell in the low light. 

“Alright, I guess we’re roleplaying now? Oh! Jason! Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything,” Alicia dramatically laid back on the bed, her legs open and inviting. 

Mikey straddled her and Alicia realised with a jolt why his clothes looked different - they were filthy and bloodstained. She looked up and didn’t recognise the eyes behind the mask, but it was too late, she was pinned underneath the stranger. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” The stranger shoved a gloved hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and produced a large kitchen knife from behind his back. 

* * *

**October 31st 1999, 10:15pm**

“Gerard, do you want to talk about it?” Frank pushed open a door to find an empty linen closet, but alas no phone. 

“No.” Gerard opened another door on the other side of the hallway and apparently found someone inside from the squeaks of surprise Frank heard. 

“I’ve never seen you guys fight before,” Frank continued up the hall, poking his head into the open rooms as he went. 

“You don’t know us very well then,” Gerard sighed and leant against one of the walls behind Frank. “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to get dragged into our shit.” 

Frank stopped what he was doing and leant against the wall next to him. “I’d like to get to know you better,” 

Gerard chuckled and nudged Frank gently with his shoulder. 

“Did you actually drop out of art school for Mikey?” 

“Yeah,” it was clear it was a difficult thing for Gerard to admit to, the way the word didn’t want to come out of his mouth. 

“You’re such a good brother to him,” 

“I had to. He was fading away without me. And then one night dad called me saying he’d done something stupid and was in the hospital and I just-” Gerard’s voice caught in his throat. 

Frank squeezed his hand gently and gave him a moment. He just wanted Gerard to know that he was there with him. 

“I’m sorry,” Gerard laughed to try and hide the fact he was crying. “I am such a wimp tonight. What are you doing to me, Iero?” 

“Sorry,” Frank chuckled as well. 

“He just makes me nervous with everything he does. It’s so pointlessly reckless-” Gerard stopped talking as the lights suddenly went off, leaving them in the dark. “Frank?” 

“I’m right here. Are you okay?” Frank reached out and clasped onto Gerard’s hand. 

“Come on. I don’t like this.” Gerard pulled Frank down the hallway, remembering what they were doing. “We shouldn’t have split up. This was stupid.”

“Why is this house so fucking huge?” Frank looked around and in the dark it seemed like the rooms went on forever. 

“I dunno, man, frat houses are huge.” 

Around them put-out partygoers started to spill from the rooms and grumpily make their way out. No lights and no music was a death sentence for parties. The only people who remained in the rooms were those who had already passed out. At least Frank hoped they were only passed out. 

“How is there no fucking phone is this place?” Gerard yelled after they had reached the end of the hall. The hall seemed to bend at the corner with a frosted glass feature wall as a partition. On the other side were stairs leading up to even more house. 

“Gerard,” Frank said quietly, grabbing the other man’s shoulder in a vice.

“What?” Gerard whispered back instinctually. 

Frank didn’t say anything, just pointed down the hallway where a figure was frantically loping towards them. The dark cast strange shadows across the figure, but a slither of moonlight highlighted sticky blood spattered on the figure’s Jason mask. Frank dragged Gerard by the shoulder around the partition and folded them into the dark, hoping the figure hadn’t noticed them. He pressed Gerard against the wall, praying that the shadows and his dark costume would hide them from view. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and thought for sure everyone in a mile radius would be able to hear it. 

The figure rounded the corner and let out a shuddering breath. Frank froze, listening for a second. 

“Gerard?” a whimper came. 

Gerard gently pushed past Frank immediately recognising Mikey’s voice. 

“Mikey? What happened. Are you hurt?” Gerard ripped the mask off his brother and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you are just trying to protect me. I’m so sorry.” Mikey couldn’t stop sobbing and apologising to his brother. 

“Mikey, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Frank was still pressed into the corner, terrified and confused as to what was happening. 

“I should never have said those things. I just feel so guilty for keeping you here. I’m so sorry, Gerard. You’re meant to be a famous artist, but I’m keeping you here. I love you so much.” 

“Mikey, it’s okay. Why is there blood on you?” 

“Not mine. L-l-leesha.” Mikey sobbed harder, almost unable to support himself. 

Gerard and Frank made eye contact, neither one needing a further explanation. Clearly whatever had gotten the guy outside was in the house with them. 

Gerard extended his arms, holding Mikey away from him so he could inspect that he was indeed unharmed. 

“I’m so lucky to have a brother like you,” Mikey mumbled, calming down slightly. 

“You’ll always be my little brother,” Gerard stepped back, satisfied that he was unharmed. 

What happened next felt like slow motion and double time at once. As Frank watched Mikey jolted forward suddenly and then crumpled to the ground with a smashing sound. A few seconds later his mind processed that someone had punched through the glass partition and stabbed Mikey hard in the back. Gerard screamed out, instinctually darting forward to his brother. 

“Gerard, no!” Frank screamed, grabbing the older man by the shoulders. Gerard fought hard against him. 

“Mikey! Mikey no!” he sobbed repeatedly, fighting against Frank’s grasp. 

A figure in a Jason mask rounded the corner, a bloodied knife raised in one hand. 

“Gerard, we have to go!” Frank screamed at him, pulling him away and throwing a side table into the hall behind them. 

Gerard must have finally realised the peril he was also in, as he sprinted up the stairs with Frank, his breathing ragged. 

Frank had no idea where they were going, but they ran, throwing whatever they could behind them. Neither of them daring to slow down, lest they be caught and butchered. Frank chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if they were still being pursued. In the brief moment he wasn’t looking, he managed to collide full force into someone else and went tumbling down, Gerard also tripping over him in the dark. 

“Ow!” a familiar voice grunted from beneath Frank. 

Frank rolled off the person, breathing for a minute. He suddenly remembered his peril and scoped the hall, seeing no-one behind them. 

“Frank? Gerard?” Came Bert’s voice and an extended hand. 

Frank grabbed it and pulled himself back to his feet. 

“Where are you guys going in such a hurry?” The guy on the floor grunted, who Frank now realised was Pete. 

Gerard’s shuddered sobbing breath brought Frank back into the moment, and he cast a wary look at Pete. 

“We….we had a run in with the murderer. Um. Mikey…” 

Gerard wailed again and even in the dark Frank could see Pete go pale. 

“No...no no no no,” Pete continued to mutter the word over and over, looking around frantically, as if hoping Mikey was just behind them. 

Frank bent down and hoisted Gerard up, his arm underneath the other man’s armpit. Gerard immediately curled in towards Frank, the weight of his loss overwhelming him. 

Pete started to wander off down the hall in the direction Frank and Gerard had just come from. 

“Pete! Wait,” Bert called after him, yanking him back by the shoulder. 

Pete pulled out of his grip, muttering about Mikey like a man possessed. 

“Pete, please, it’s not safe!” Frank yelled down the hall, still supporting the majority of Gerard’s weight. 

It didn’t matter though. After only a few more steps a shadow loomed up in front of Pete, a Jason mask the only thing visible in the shadows. A blade glinted as it came down hard and with a sickening thud Pete fell to the ground. 

The three men screamed and started off down the hall again, Frank and Bert half dragging Gerard. They made it to the stairs on the other side of the house and Frank started pushing Gerard down them immediately. Bert was about to follow the pair when he felt someone pull at the back of his shirt. He turned around and decked the perpetrator. 

“Go!” He screamed at Frank and Gerard as they scooted down the stairs as fast as they could. Bert turned back to the murderer in the Jason mask, fists up, ready to buy his friends as much time as he could. 

Frank could hear him get a few good hits in, but flinched hard when he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, imagining the fate Bert had just met. 

There was no time to waste. Frank yanked Gerard’s arm to keep him moving, the other man clearly starting to shut down. 

“C’mon, Gerard, we have to keep moving. Otherwise this was all for nothing.” Frank frantically searched the dark trying to get his bearings. He had a vague idea of where he was, and headed in the direction he thought was the front door. 

They rounded another corner frantically and were sprung upon by a mad scientist holding a baseball bat. 

“AHHHHH- Gerard?” Ray immediately dropped the bat to his side and took in the sight of the pair. “I thought you guys must have gotten out before they locked the doors! It’s been a bloodbath down here,” 

Frank swallowed hard, forcing himself to remain positive. “You mean there’s no way out?” 

“I haven’t found one, but I’ve just been remaining hidden.” Ray said, unable to take his eyes off Gerard he was visibly distraught but no longer sobbing. 

“Did you manage to find a phone?” Frank asked, pulling them all down into the shadows. 

“I did, but I don’t know if my call went through.The landline was cut while I was mid-sentence.” 

Frank thought hard, desperately needing to find a way out of this house and to safety. 

“Does this place have a basement?” 

“I think so. But what is locking ourselves in a dead end going to do to help us?” 

“There should be a window down there that I can shimmy out through at least. It’s how I sneak out at home.”

Ray considered this plan for a moment before accepting it was probably their best bet. 

“I saw a door earlier that must lead to the basement. Follow me,” 

The trio stealthily navigated their way to the door Ray had mentioned. He held it open, gesturing for them to enter quickly. Frank’s blood turned to ice as he heard someone limping not far off towards them. Ray quickly slipped inside the basement behind the pair and locked the door as best he could. No sooner had he than the handles started to rattle as someone on the other side tried to get in. Ray grabbed the handle, trying to keep it still and fighting whoever was on the other side. 

“Frank, go!” Gerard shouted, pushing Frank towards the small window on the other side of the basement. Apparently he had finally been broken out of his stupor, but Frank didn’t like the look on his face. 

“You’re both coming with me,” Frank stated, stubbornly staying put. 

“There is no way either of us will fit through that window.” Gerard put his hands on Frank’s shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. Frank could read the pain and torment etched there like a billboard on the highway. “But you can. Go and get help. You’re our only hope,” Gerard kissed him gently, but too soon he was pushing Frank towards the window and running up behind Ray to grab the bat. 

Frank pulled off his large costume jacket and belt as he scurried across to the window. He pulled an old table over quickly and thrashed against the window, forcing the rusted hinges to let him out. Just as the window finally started to give, he could hear wood cracking inside. His insides turned to ice, but he refused to think what was happening. He refused to consider even for a second that Ray or Gerard were hurt somewhere within. 

He thrust upward determinedly, and pulled himself out into the cold night air. The window slammed shut again behind him, and he took off in a sprint to the nearest house with lights on, bashing on the front door.

“We’re out of candy! It’s late!” An angry male voice yelled from within after a minute of Frank pounding on the door. 

“Please! Call the police! There’s someone in the frat house!” Frank screamed at the door, hoping he wasn’t just going to scare off the tenant. 

“I’ll call the police on you for being drunk and disorderly!!” 

“Please,” Frank started to cry, realising that this may be the end. He had failed everybody. He leant against the door sobbing, feeling the weight of the night catch up with him. 

Suddenly the door disappeared from him and he fell forward onto the ground. An elderly gentleman was standing in a dressing gown and slippers, looking down at him grumpily. 

“The police are on their way,” he huffed. 

“My friends are dead,” Frank sobbed, unable to stand up again. 

“Doesn’t surprise me. That house is cursed,” the old man seemed to take another look at Frank and realised he wasn’t just another college kid. “Son, how old are you?” 

“It’s my 18th birthday,” Frank cried.

“Come and wait inside for the police to come. We can call your parents.” The old man helped Frank to his feet and brought him into a typical family room. 

“Alfie?” A woman’s voice came from the doorway where they had just been. “What’s going on?” 

“That house, Glenys, it’s causing havoc again!” 

Glenys clicked her tongue and scuttled off to the kitchen without another word. 

Frank fell into the couch, letting it’s safety absorb him. Still his heart felt cold as he thought about how he had left his friends - left Gerard - to meet their fate in that house. 

* * *

**November 1st 1999, 12:05am**

Frank sat on the sidewalk with a shock blanket around his shoulders. The police had shown up with a fleet of ambulances just before midnight and he had wandered into the street, numb to the world, only knowing he had to find out if Gerard was alright. Had to know who had survived or if he had let everyone down. Alfie, the old man, had explained to the police on his behalf why Frank was there and what he knew. Frank was unable to talk, to form a sentence that made any sense to the police. They hadn’t even managed to contact his parents. He just sat, staring, waiting to see a familiar face, happy and unharmed. 

The police spent 20 minutes doing a full sweep of the property, ensuring that there was no threat still present. Once the all clear was given, paramedics descended on the house to tend to the many wounded and deceased. 

Every person they brought out, every body bag, Frank felt his heart squeeze tighter and a little bit more of himself die. He had survived the horror, but at what cost, and for what purpose. One of the paramedics had given him a quick look over, determined he was in shock, provided him the blanket and sat him down to await further questioning. 

The minutes dragged by and Frank stopped watching the door, his heart unable to take the pain of what he was witnessing. With each person they brought out, Frank knew it was only a matter of time before he recognised someone. 

“He’s my baby brother, please!” Frank heard someone sob and he suddenly perked up. He turned his head and saw a dirty and beaten Gerard fighting a police officer to let him back inside. Beside him Ray stood solemn, clutching his arm at a strange angle. 

Frank felt his eyes prickle with tears of relief and leapt up from the gutter he was sitting in. 

“Gerard, you’re alive!” He sobbed, throwing himself at the other man. He had started to convince himself he’d never see him again. 

Gerard didn’t react for a moment, shocked to see Frank in such good condition. “Frankie, oh my god. Oh my fucking God I thought you were gone,” Gerard squeezed him back so tightly Frank felt his breath retreat. 

“We’re still escorting the wounded out, sir, we will notify you if we find your brother.” The police officer continued to inform Gerard, ignoring the pair embracing in front of him. 

“Come on, you two lovebirds,” Ray chuckled, corralling them away from the officer.

Frank told Ray and Gerard what had happened after he had escaped through the window. Gerard held his hand the entire time, and squeezed it gently when he explained his concerns about their fate. 

Ray then regaled them with how the door had splintered just as Frank had slipped out the window, but they had fought him off. Ray had kicked the guy in balls and Gerard had kneecapped him with the bat. The murderer had then fallen down the stairs into the basement where they left him, sprinting up stairs and hiding in an empty linen closet until the cops had found them. 

“I don’t understand how they didn’t find him,” Gerard said when Ray was finished. 

“I agree,” Ray nodded. “He was out cold when we left him and you literally bent his knee the opposite fucking direction.” 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” a young paramedic approached them, “we have a Michael Way asking for his brother. The officer said one of you was looking for your little brother earlier?” 

Gerard shot to his feet, stunned. “Mikey’s okay?” 

“Well, he’s going to need surgery, but the knife wound missed all the important stuff. He was very lucky.” 

Gerard already had tears of relief streaming down his face, as he followed the paramedic to the ambulance. 

“Any idea what happened to the others?” Frank asked Ray after Gerard had hopped into the ambulance with Mikey. 

“I found Alicia - or at least what was left of her,” Ray grimaced and cleared his throat. Frank shuddered. 

“We saw Pete go down like Mikey. Maybe he was lucky too?” 

Ray didn’t look particularly hopeful. “I’ll wait with you until we find out,” Ray said, sliding closer to Frank on the curb to conserve body heat. 

* * *

**November 15th, 1999**

The bell to the small bookstore jingled, stirring Mikey from the novel he was reading behind the counter. He looked up to see his older brother standing anxiously by the door. Slipping his bookmark in, he shelved the book below the counter and smiled at him. 

“He’ll be out in a minute. Just putting away something for me,” Mikey indicated his arm in a sling. He had been back at work for two days, but was still taking it easy after what he had been through. 

Gerard awkwardly wandered over to the counter where Mikey was. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine, Gee.” Mikey swallowed hard. He hadn’t seen his brother since the funeral where they had buried both Alicia and Pete. It had been a hard day for him, and he knew icing his brother out right now was harsh. Mikey didn’t trust himself to be civil. He was angry, at himself and the world for what had happened. 

“Are you taking care of yourself?” Gerard hedged.

Mikey reached out with his good arm and squeezed Gerard’s hand. “Yes. I promise you. Please don’t worry about me,” 

“I don’t think I can’t not worry about you, Mikeyway.” 

Mikey smiled lovingly at his brother. “I love you so much, Gerard. I’m lucky to have you as an older brother.” 

He knew Gerard appreciated it just from the look on his face. Mikey had made a promise in the ambulance that night that he would be a better brother. He had come so close to leaving him on such a bad note. 

“How’s Bert doing?” Mikey enquired. 

“He’s still recovering in the hospital. He took a bad blow to the head. They still can’t determine if he has any permanent damage.” Gerard plucked at the fluff attached to his scarf nervously.

Frank came out from the back, shrugging on a jacket. “Are you ready to go?” He asked Gerard, unable to hide his excitement. 

“Born ready,” Gerard smiled at him, reaching out a hand for Frank to take, while tightening his scarf with the other. 

“Have a good date!” Mikey called after them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

As they walked away Gerard flipped Mikey the bird, but turned around just before the door shut to show him that he was only teasing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mike (@partypoizons on Twitter) for being my beta reader and convincing me that I could do this. I've never written horror before and finished it because it is a daunting task.


End file.
